hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Please make suggested changes to the main page here. Thank You. Lt. Thor 19:23, 15 February 2010 (EST) Problems with Navigation Could somebody who has access to editing the main page please change the navigation links (the ones in the tables at the bottom of the page) so that they don't lead to the edit section of each article? This makes the links useless to anybody who doesn't have an account with the wiki. Dray 09:15, 27 January 2008 (MST) ::Odd. When logged in the links lead where they should. I logged out and looked at the page and all the links lead to the edits for the pages they were linked to. Mo, if you're reading this, what would cause this? --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|''{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 22:56, 27 January 2008 (MST) :::Hmm. Doesn't do it for me. That's really creepy. I'll have to just do a search and see if MediaWiki has any info on this happening, and how to fix it. Not being able to see it for myself, I don't have any clue what the cause could be. -- Motorhed 18:16, 28 January 2008 (MST) General I added a revive link. Hopefully it will be used since there isn't a single revive point listed. --Tex Arcana 16:52, 1 March 2007 (PST) :There's space for revive points on the Neighbourhoods page.-- 23:51, 1 March 2007 (PST) :Stripped out the session id out of the revive request link. Thanks General for adding the span tag. I still suck at html and wiki formatting. --Tex Arcana 10:25, 3 March 2007 (PST) ::Hehe, no problem. If you spend enough time on it ( ), then you get used to it :P-- 10:55, 3 March 2007 (PST) Changed the revive link description under City Information to be more descriptive plus it looks nicer. --Tex Arcana 16:22, 9 March 2007 (PST) The Top message seems to overlap the links to my User Page and Talk page making them inaccessible.I can go to another page and click on it which is just a minor inconvenience.--Brian Caden 21:40, 12 March 2007 (PDT) :Top message removed. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 22:26, 12 March 2007 (PDT) I thought the main page could use a little color. I hope no one minds my changes. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 22:26, 12 March 2007 (PDT) I have created an IRC hellrising channel #hellrising on irc.coldfront.net but don't really want to change anything on the front page without permission.. Leto Viet 12:58, 31 March 2007 (PDT) I was feeling impish in the mood of today. --Tex Arcana 00:01, 21 December 2012 (PST) while i think the color and graphics for the front page look nice i would think it would be better to move the navigation links (City Information)(Citizen Information)(Technical Information) onto the left sideboard out from underneath the large announcement to make for easier browsing. something like: ofcourse with all the proper linkage and formating and stuff --Adrian Exodus 23:00, 27 May 2007 (PDT) Main Page... so ugly... It is! The red font on a red background REALLY doesn't help either. Can someone help him out with this? --SgtBop 09:46, 27 June 2007 (MDT) :Mo and myself worked hard to make the front page, so it will probably stay that way for a while longer. It looks tons better than the truly ugly white page it used to have. So to answer your question...No. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 15:22, 27 June 2007 (MDT) ::Really? I'm just complaining cuz I have to scroll down to see just about anything of importance. Not an attack against you or anything. Hmm... Oh MY GOD the plain white looked horrid... good job making it at least A LOT better than that. --SgtBop 18:56, 29 June 2007 (MDT) :::There's a lot of text towards the top of the page that could be bumped to the bottom or to a side-column. As a website primarily used to deliver and share information, I'd like to see the categories of links at the bottom of the page shifted up, so that users don't have to scroll down to access it. Aside from that, at least this site isn't primarily in black... nothing screams 'newbie macho/goth page designers' than black splattered with eyesores of red. Dray 09:10, 27 January 2008 (MST) Haloween 2008 Mo want to make a page for the items for haloween 2008 ? Allready added eyeball ring to the item list page. Adding more as found. Problem uploading images IDK but everytime I try to upload an image with this link it came with the following text: ''The upload directory (/home/d0gv0mt/public_html/hellrising.com/wiki/images) is not writable by the webserver. '' Why is that? A server error? Or i'm doing it wrong? --Evil Ernie 15:29, 9 February 2010 (EST) :I see what you mean. I'll see what I can find. -- Motorhed 21:29, 10 February 2010 (EST) Wiki Navigation I made a basic standard Wiki navigation: We are currently editing over articles, and 'you can help.' | | | | Wiki tutorial We are currently editing over articles, and 'you can help.''' | | | | Wiki tutorial It could be placed right below the Hell Rising Wiki logo. I think it's good to have a Wiki navigation so that editors can have a faster way to move around the backdoors of wiki. It'll make lives easier. Or putting the links in the Technical Section is good too, either way seems fine. Neutral0814 (talk) 15:02, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :Does anyone even moderate this wiki anymore? Neutral0814 (talk) 20:41, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah okay I'm just going to do it. It'll be great. I promise. Neutral0814 (talk) 20:49, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Server down? I just tried getting onto the site a few minutes ago and www.hellrising.com’s server DNS address could not be found Is this normal? Commissar Yarrick (talk) 13:20, June 2, 2017 (UTC)